


Reunion

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: Avatar_500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: After Toph's death, her daughter returns home to reconnect with family.Avatar 500 2012 Never 3rd PlaceSpecial Note - this was written way before anyone knew the details of Lin's relationship with her parents - this was a lot of guesswork all of which proved to be false and hence why I'm tagging it as divergence.
Series: A500 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 1





	Reunion

Originally Published January 2, 2012

* * *

She heard the ocean ere anything.

At the end of the trail she paused. The trek was like it had been as a child, returning from yet another botched runaway. As an adult, homecoming came with a new and different dimension of dread. It was that solitude - to be certain she expected that void - now it could not be denied, now it was more real than imagined. She knew the woman was gone.

She approached the gate and felt a wave reverb through her body.

"Child."

It was a man, his heft still dominated those a quarter of his age.

She smiled even as a tear welled and marked the uniform - its only flaw.

"I knew you would be first," said The Pebble; he took her hand and gazed at her face - a sight years and years unseen. "Ah, Captain, is it?"

They walked along the house that overlooked the beach. Its view of the west was unparalleled. How the woman appreciated it they could not say. Through their own, quiet ways they did not contemplate why an earth bound bender would have wanted to be so close to water.

"Your mother was proud of you."

"I think, I think ... she showed it ... as best she could."

"Aye, as best she could," he wrapped an arm about her shoulder, content to walk the surf with Toph's only daughter.

"Where?"

He tightened the grip a moment.

"You know what she felt about tradition. She made the Avatar sink her into the abyss."

A hawk flew into the courtyard. It carried a note from the brothers - they would be at the house by evening.

At the tearoom she studied portraits of friends and family. A single image was missing - gods, she could not forget that man's face, his youth, his gaze, like a warrior. Looking about what remained she could not help rediscover the fact. The boys looked like the father. The girl only resembled the mother.

"Kuai," she called.

"I know what you want to ask," he stroked a patch of beard, giving a smile, beckoning to approach. "Haven't you always been my girl?"

They sat at the couch.

"Out of a universe of man she picked me to be the father, your father. And we loved each other - as intensely as we battled. But, yes, there had been another, a first true love. She never said who it was. I was too afraid to ask. For who ever it could have been ... he was the only man to made her weep and there I dared not venture too far."

Tears came freely out of them in the safety of their company.

"Maybe it was a love that could not be? Or.... Taken away too soon. You know ... I think he was always here."

"Aye - she got you from him - she wanted to keep you forever. Could be why she was so tough with you."

There was a pause through which only the fire emoted.

"I think she's with him again."

* * *


End file.
